neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
Peko
|image = Peko Pekoyama.png|gender = Female|hair color = Silver|eye color = Red|label = The Talented Swordswoman|episode count = 13|sexuality=Straight|dc team = Whopping Whales|dc eliminated = Spaghetti Supreme|dc place = 5th|friends = Ethan, Kayla, Avril, Fuyuhiko, Gundham|enemies = Trixie, Angie, Alisha}} Peko Pekoyama or Peko was a contestant on Drama Cruise as a member of the Whooping Whales. Personality Peko comes off as very serious and stern woman most of the times, always being objective and authoritative tone voice indicating that she ready for business. However despite her authorative tone, she is very respectful towards any of her teammates and even more respective with figures of authority demonstrated when she interacted with Ethan's parents, while she's not antisocial or unwiling to stay with others and even manage to interact more with her teamamtes as time passes, but she seems to depend a lot about Fuyuhiko at the start being constantly worried with his safety or emotions because of their past to the point she feel in love with him, but she couldn't express her feelings. While Peko seems to have a good affinity with animals, it seems the animals fear her presence most of the times with the only exception being the Devas of Gundham which she already knew long time ago since they were classmates,but she never touched since she had no courage to do it, because of how animals tend to run away of her. It's revealed that Peko have a huge difficulty to smile no matter the ocassion and the fact is seems little timid about her voice, because of the fact she never really needed to smile. As the time passed, she completely neglected it and forgot how to smile however as time pass during the competition and because of her new bonds being formed with a few contestants, she learned how to smile again and with the help of Avril she manages to perform. While being a person ready to be betrayed, she seems to sometimes trust a lot her teammates which resulted in many problems for her during the game, specially with Trixie. Peko also seems to harbor concern about her body or if she was even attractive because of a incident during one of the challenges where Fuyuhiko got attracted by Alisha to the point she started to be jealous towards any move that Alisha would pull off and because of her feelings towards Fuyuhiko, which created a huge conflict that would later get worse on the merge until both finally manage to talk between each other and start to even respect each other. Drama Cruise Peko debuts at Losing My Ship, being introduced together with Fuyuhiko, she seems various serious on her introduction while she followed Fuyuhiko which at the time was a little disappointed Peko is also participating, they later discover that their fellow classmate Gundham was also participating and were placed on the same team, the Whooping Whales together with Ethan,Kurt and Kayla. After the challenge was announced, she offered to be the one responsible in case of defeat and consequently asked to be a leader during the challenge, giving the answers all of them accepted to give to Topher, in the end, they manage to win it and get Avril as a new member of the team. They are later called by Topher during the elimination ceremony of the Electric Eels to vote between Himiko or Alexander. Since she was forced to vote one of them, she voted one of the members and later the result was announced that Himiko was the one eliminated. In Stripped Shipless, before the challenge, she noticed Ethan was terrified when the ship was stopping thinking they were actually sinking, Peko later explained to him and started to help him overcome that and even said to him that he would get used to it during the competitions days. She didn't volunteer to compete in the challenges and was cheering for Fuyuhiko, Gundham and Kayla in their challenges. During Gundham's challenge she starts to get jealous of Alisha's performance thanks to the fact Fuyuhiko was paying more attention than he should for the girl, "accidentally" with him on the head with the bamboo sword constantly when he says a comment about Alisha. During the last part of the challenge she helps her team reach the volcano to throw their pineapple on it and was interrupted by Alisha two times which sparked a negative on Peko whenever she had contact with Alisha. After dodging elimination, she sleeps thinking about what happened on the day. In Sleepover Stories,Peko trained with Kayla during the morning she showed to them the strength of both and how a training would truly work. During the challenge, Peko,Gundham and Ethan were the ones guiding the team through the snow, she demonstrated a lot of trust in Ethan's directions during the challenge not only by the fact he had the map but being even in front of the patch if anything happens to protect them, also she remember that if anything happen to them, they would have Gundham to help them during the process of returning or even protecting in case they found any animal along the way. On the return to the finish line, Peko had a few difficulties to walk thanks to the ice which would result in the team's first loss on the season. Later when Fuyuhiko realized that Kurt was interacting with the other team, she stayed quiet as she watched all the conversation and later left with Fuyuhiko after they finished. She voted in Kurt during the eliminations following Fuyuhiko's directions. In Explosions,Twerking and Drama, Peko seems very happy for returning to her homeland, Japan even going a little more excited by the fact the challenge was doing a anime scene mentioned she was once confused by a Sailor Moon on the past because of her hairstyle and voice. After the scene they would do and who would act as the following characters on the "Dragon Ball Z" scene, Peko told Avril that her character would day and was surprised at the girl's reaction back then. after their scene. She taunts Alisha by the fact she couldn't twerk to win the challenge and was shocked when the Savage Sharks were announced the winner of the challenge. She would later try to control Fuyuhiko's anger because of their defeat which would result with Ethan defending and consequently Fuyuhiko trying to punch Ethan, however she enters on the front of it defending Ethan and being hurt about his place, which made Fuyuhiko and Ethan sad for what they done. During the elimination Peko voted for herself in order to defend and Fuyuhiko and was even more surprised by the fact Ethan voted himself to protect her and becausse of all the caused, in the end however it's Fuyuhiko that face his downfall which he regretted a lot by what happened with Peko asking her to try to win for them. In Outback 2: Switcheroo, Peko seems a lot uncomfortable for the elimination of Fuyuhiko and starting to get over it. She starts to interact more with Avril even asking her opinion if she was beautiful enough to be a model which she receives a positive answer not only from her but from Ethan as well which made her blush because of it. After the teams arrived on Australia, they receive the news that both Sharks and Whales would receive a new member, that would be the two surviving members of Eels, Trixie and Angie with Trixie going for the Whales while Angie for the Sharks. During the first part of the challenge she asked Gundham's help to control the Emu and at first it seems everything was safe however as more they got away from Gundham the Emu got out of control and made Peko hit a tree to the point of knocking her out on the second part of the challenge's site. She didn't participate on the rest of it and was happy when she saw her team won the challenge and the reward. While the Whales were enjoying the meal, they meet the Milly from Drama Express on the restaurant and start chatting with her discovering that Lucas and her would marry, while Milly was leaving in her wedding outfit she found Milly beautiful and even felt a little bit jealous towards her. In Tricksie, Peko at first talked with her teammates a lot before the start of the challenge, when the challenge started,she asked for Gundham for directions since he knew the animals better than anyone else on their team and constantly followed him, while keeping company to Ethan since had the camera at time and in order to help him out in any case, during one of the photos, they are attacked by Melanie dressed as a Lion and Peko protects him from it, until they discover the lion was fake. After their team loses the challenge, Trixie accuses Kayla of doing something bad to her and she believes on it resulting in her vote. During the elimination she was worried when she found out that Ethan was on the bottom two with Kayla but felt relieved when he was safe even if resulted in Kayla's elimination, after a heart-warming goodbye from Avril to Kayla, she finally manages to give her first smile of the season which nobody notices at first. In Angie Fever, When all the contestants were sleeping, they WERE captured by someone and had their blood drained slowly while they were strapped in hospital beds, they later discover that Angie was the mastermind behind all and was using their blood to sacrifice for a god. After her first transmission ended, Peko asked Gundham if the hamsters were there, which he tried to use to free themselves to no avail since Angie was close to the action, after that it's revealed that Angie discovered the secret of her sword and taunted her in front of everyone. She tries to calm down the cast but telling Bruno everything would be fine and gets worried when Avril pass out but thankfully her friend wake up later. After Trixie manage to have a good plan and free both of them and Gundham, Peko then left Ethan and Avril free while the trio went to face Angie together, she later questioned why Trixie locked the door but understand the reasoning Trixie had at the time and went to stop Angie. The trio them faced her but Angie managed to escape to where Topher was, Peko then faced Angie in a one on one and finally manage disarm Angie and consequently defeat her and got her sword back, she then puts Angie at her the point of her sword while Gundham was also ready to react in case Angie tried to escape again and Trixie was calling the police, later when Trixie left, Peko asked Gundham to look for Angie, while she was talking with the police. After the military arrived, they finally free Topher while they watch Angie being taken into custody of the militaries. During this time Peko and Gundham became more suspicious of Trixie's actions after she returned and her sentences seemed a little off to the other contestants. After that night which was also without elimination, the entire rosted celebrated the new year. In Danger Reality, after the merge was announced, she started to share rooms with Trixie and Avril, the trio became more friendly at the time and even Peko while still suspicious still tone down a bit her suspicion for the girl. After the challenge started, she started to suspect who "killed" the cameo of the day Andrew in the challenge, however she doesn't realize that Gundham her close friend actually was the blackened and consequently votes wrong for Alisha on the last round making Gundham win the challenge and in result made the girls's conflict intensify even more. In Bahamadrama, during Bahamadrama, she continued showing suspicion about Trixie's movements but totally forget it when the challenge was announced. During the challenge, she asked Avril to help her because of the girl's experience. She then noticed that Ethan was passing a few difficulties with his parents and discover all of Ethan's history to enter on the game, she together with Gundham who was on the scene at the time tries to convince their parents to let him stay and awaits the results with him. After that she asked Avril a little help because ofEthan's voice problems which they succeed in solving and after the boys left, Avril and her started discussing of how they would perform helping each other to dress themselves for their exhibitions, while the girls didn't manage to get the immunity Peko was a lot satisfied with the results and thanked Avril after the challenge ended for all the help. During the elimination, she was shocked to discover that Gundham was the eliminated of the night, in the end, she said goodbye to her friend and hope to see him soon, promising that she would maintain an eye on Trixie because of her acts. She became more suspicious of Trixie after this episode. In Spill The Coffee, before the challenge happened, she questioned Trixie about her vote and consequently discovered she voted for Miu (which in reality was a fake, because she voted Gundham that night). During the challenge the contestants discover they have to do their challenges in pairs, resulting with Peko being team up with the last person she wanted at the time Alisha, their rivalry spark even before their first challenge where both started arguing, this later intensifies even more on the first challenge where they get third place and finally cooldown during the second challenge, where both decide to set up their differences and play together using both's talents to get second place making them tied with everyone, during the third challenge they nearly won the game getting second place again but manage to get safe from elimination, she later congratulates both Ethan and Avril because they won immunity. During the elimination ceremony she again showed a lot of suspicions by the fact Trixie joined Tiana's goodbye hug when they barely knew each other but she decides to politely say goodbye to the girl. In The Fall of Barb Booty, Peko interacted with Avril and Trixie and they decided to create the friendship bracelets however before the completion of them,she decides to go to Ethan's room to talk with him to see how he's going since he was alone in his room, as they start chatting, Peko realizes that Ethan loves her, however she didn't love him the same way which heartbroken Ethan making him leave the room and leaving Peko very sad for disappointing him. During the challenge she performs as the Black Peacock using a uniform similar to the hero "Black Canary" but she doesn't win the first half of the challenge. During the second half, she manages to nearly win, but is defeated by Avril and consequently lose the immunity again, however she gets more worried because of something that happened during the challenge, Trixie used her sword to cut Miu's wire in front of her which resulted a painful fall to the girl and consequently Miu getting eliminated by having no conditions to compete anymore, this made Peko felt dishonor in her heart and pissed by the fact Trixie used her sword to create chaos and hurt someone innocent and realized that Trixie with her "fake" vote wanted Miu eliminated a long time ago explain her action and making Peko even more frustrated for what Trixie had done. In Trixie Unmasked: Return of Melanie, during the episode, she tries to talk with Avril and Ethan, however, fails with both because of Trixie's presence in case of Avril and Ethan was not willing to talk with Peko yet after their incident on the last episode. On the challenge she was constantly questioned by Bruno and Alisha of what she did to Miu when in reality it was all Trixie's fault, she even helped both by alerting them of the traps on the race course, in the end she lost to Bruno the immunity but awaited for Trixie's arrival on the finish line to finally unmask her in front of everyone, threatening to hurt the girl if she didn't admit with her real sword this time what happened with Miu. In the end, after Trixie admitted to everyone what she had done making Peko so frustrated for everything that Trixie did, that she used her sword to cut off Trixie's friendship bracelet, leaving with Avril and abandoning Trixie alone to think about her sins. Before the elimination, Peko was drinking the fake tea of Melanie and was found by Ethan alone, finally they managed to talk with each other and Peko tell him about her feelings and consequently why she loved someone else, after the conversation, they finally made amends on their friend relationship. During the elimination Peko refused anything that came from Melanie since she remembered the fake tea's taste afraid of another prank of the cameo, she votes on Trixie that night but is surprised by the outcome that was Ethan being eliminated, after discovering the truth behind Ethan's elimination she felt awful because it however before Ethan left the ship, she kissed him on the cheek and hope to see him again in future and his parents as well, after that she promised revenge on Trixie. In Spaghetti Supreme, Peko and Avril refused to talk with Trixie while in their room, Peko nearly assaulting Trixie for pure rage of everything, whoever she was trying to not lose her reasoning and tried to hear Trixie's pleas. During the challenge, she tried to finish her spaghetti. After Alisha's accident she actually offered part of her bowl to Alisha use on the challenge not caring about the consequences, however, Alisha refused. While she did a good work on kitchen, she didn't win the challenge again and awaited for the elimination ceremony, during that time Trixie tried to confuse everyone about the votes including Peko using of Alisha and Peko's past feud which resulted in both receiving two votes and Trixie deciding who would go home. She respected the fact she was going to be eliminated and even laughed because of Alisha's reaction after her statement, she wished good luck to Alisha and Bruno, had a warm goodbye with Avril and giving a last alert to Trixie, she leaves the competition more than happy to return home even if it was without the money. Audition Tape Camera turns on into a scene full of dummies; one of them suddenly is cut by a sword in multiple parts, a figure of a white hair woman can be noticed, she stops her training and look to the camera now a little surprised but still with a serious look and with the sword in hand* Peko: Oh, you already turned on… Random Girl 1: C’mon, present yourself! Peko: My name is Peko, Peko Pekoyama and I’m interested on entering this reality show for my personal reasons. If I’m chosen to participate I’m sure my abilities can come in handy during the game… Random Girl 1: Geez… you could at least try to smile a little more to make this audition better? Peko tries to smiles but still in the same serious face as before, suddenly the video was interrupted by something* Random Boy 1: Hey watch out! A ball comes into her direction and she with a great reflex, manage to move her sword to block the ball and accidentally cuts it in the process. * Random Boy 2: Wow! Random Boy 1: Hey you destroyed our ball! Peko: Sorry, I will give you two a new one. Focus to the camera again* Peko: So like I was saying, I think these abilities can be very useful during the competition and I’m sure I can learn a lot with the other contestants during my time. Someone familiar: Hey what are you doing, don’t say to me you are trying to… Peko: Ah, cut? *Her voices is a little more agitated than normal because of that person appearing and the person with camera start to finish the video, showing the figure of a man using a black attire and Peko talking* Someone familiar: Why are you filming here? Peko: Oh, it’s nothing special… The video ends after that* Trivia *She had a mafia teddy bear that only appeared once on the season during Bahamadrama. *Peko have actually two swords with one of them being a bamboo shinai and the other being a real katana which she hides on the bamboo warpings, however, she barely use it to combat for the most parts. *She seems to like animals, however, fails to interact with them because of her scary gaze and aura. *While Peko seems to be confused a lot with anime characters it seems that she actually enjoy it even mentioning the Sailor Moon series where most of the times she's confused as a character of the following to the point people having mention she have the voice of the character. Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Drama Cruise contestants Category:Whopping Whales